Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a consumer electronic device that is configured to provide an audio output.
Description of the Related Art
Audio devices allow users to receive audio content or audio information from various media sources, such as internet, video players, gaming devices, music playing platforms or other types of devices. Typical portable audio devices may include wireless speakers, tethered headphones and wireless headphones. Wireless speakers and wireless headphones allow users to be un-tethered to a video, gaming or music playing platform. Wireless headphones are particularly popular among video game players, since a player cannot become entangled in an interconnecting cord while the player is playing the video game. In the case where the wireless headphones are wireless earbuds, it is common to string the part of the earbuds that is inserted into the user's ears together such that they are tethered to the user so that they will not be easily lost by the user. However, conventionally strung earbuds are typically not anchored to the user for comfort and complexity reasons, so it is not uncommon for users to handle these tethered designs by grabbing onto and/or pulling on the interconnecting cable. In conventional designs, the application of a force to the interconnecting cables and connection point(s) formed between the interconnecting cable and earbud/headphone components can cause the electrical connections to become disconnected or less reliable over time.
Conventional headphones that are used with various communication devices typically have buttons which are used to control the delivery of an audio signal to the user and/or remotely control the communication devices. These button initiated functions may include, for example, muting the delivery of audio input to the user or to initiate voice activated dialing. Typically a single press, or a long press, of a button within the headphone device can activate different functions. However, conventional headphone designs typically include structurally separate button assemblies that are attached to a portion of the interconnecting electrical transmission cable that connects the earbud/headphone components, and are not designed to be integrated into a rugged molded headphone assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for a more rugged audio device assembly that is able to support the stresses applied to its various components during normal use and operation. It is also desirable to provide a rugged audio device assembly that has an integrated multi-button control within the formed device.